


Repent and Repeat

by whimsicalnonsense



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, bokushi is a demon, im sorry, oreshi is there for like a sentence, this is a piece of something bigger, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalnonsense/pseuds/whimsicalnonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seijuuro is the only thing that's important, after all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repent and Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a longer fic that I'm planning, and I was wondering if anyone was interested in reading something like this. This is a super tiny piece, sorry. I wanted it to be vague but interesting. The fic I'm planning will also have Kagami and Akashi's point of views and akakuro will happen eventually. Please let me know if this seems like something you'd like!

“One more thing, Tetsuya.”  
He froze, before turning to face his friend. Well, his friend’s body.  
“Our classmates. You like them, correct?” the red head questioned.  
“Yes.”  
“If we were all in danger, would you choose to save them over us?” His eyes gleamed with amusement. Tetsuya clenched his fists.  
“Akashi-kun is always my first priority,” he glared at the demon, “But I would gladly leave demon-san for dead if I could.”  
The demon’s gaze turned cold. He surged forward, grasping Tetsuya’s face in his hands. The blue haired boy tried to back away, but the demon’s bruising grip only tightened. “What a shame it is that you can’t,” he said, nails digging into the other’s skin, “Or Seijuurou would perish with me. I only wished to ensure that your new friends wouldn’t distract you from your duties. Seijuurou is the only thing that’s really important, after all. And,” he smirked, “We wouldn’t want another Shigehiro,”.  
Tetsuya stepped back as soon as the red head released him. He could feel tears building up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. No, he refused to cry in the presence of someone like the demon in front of him. He wouldn’t give the thing something else to mock him about.  
“Please leave, demon-san. Class will be starting soon.”  
The demon gave him one last smile, before the gold in Akashi’s eye melted away.  
“Kuroko,” he said, “You’re bleeding.”


End file.
